Star Trek: The Final Frontier
by Maverick-Rage
Summary: This introduces a new Trek fanfic series


On May 17th, 2161, Earth emerged victoriously after a decade of warfare between the Romulan Star Empire. With the assistance of their neighboring species, the Andorians and the Vulcans, the treaty of Algeron was signed; ending the battle with the Romulans and establishing the Neutral Zone.  
  
On June 9th, 2161, The United Federation was established and based in San Francisco, California; located on the North American continent of Earth. This United Federation was a joining of governments between Vulcan, Andoria, and Earth.  
  
On June 18th, 2161, the first Federation flagship is commissioned and launched from Earth; the S.S. Endeavour, carrying a crew of no less than 200.  
  
Star Trek: The Final Frontier  
  
It is my pleasure to announce a bold new chapter in the Star Trek saga. This new fan-fic series was inspired from Enterprise. While I am not going to post the pilot script up for some time, I am merely going to introduce the series concept and offer brief descriptions on the characters.  
  
The Concept: After seeing the launch of the fifth Trek series and seeing that it was a prequel, I found that to be very interesting. Enterprise is going to show how the Federation was formed, so I took a little creative licensing and decided to come up with what the first few days, weeks, months, and eventually years of the Federation would be like. In keeping up with tradition and cannon, I've managed to come up with a concept for this series and develop good characters. This series is starship-based and focuses on the first Federation ship, The S.S. Endeavour. While they also explore the universe, very much like Enterprise did, Endeavour also sets out to seek allies into the Federation. In later Trek series, you may have remembered it being referred to as The United Federation of Planets. However, once I began coming up with this concept, I came up with the idea that, at first, it just be referred to as the United Federation, since there were not very many allies in the beginning. Later on, as time would go by and more species would join, it would later be named The United Federation of Planets.  
  
The Crew: Captain Michael T. Amasov He is the first Captain to command the Federation's flagship. As of this posting, he is the youngest Commander in Starfleet. With outstanding performances on previous Starfleet vessels, Amasov earned his command of the Endeavour weeks before she was commissioned. He commanded her through all thirty-three of shakedown cruises. He is younger than a good amount of his senior staff and seems to turn to them for help instead of them turning to him. Much of the crew has difficulty accepting him as their commanding officer because of his boyish attitude and his age. However, he is very resiliant and strong as a whip. He is not one to take, "No" for an answer. He never knows when to give up. He always manages to find his way in or out of any given situation. As his Command develops and as he becomes more familiar with his crew he'll gain great admiration.  
  
First Officer and Tactical Officer, Commander Nicholas J. Isaac Endeavour's Second in Command. He also serves as the tactical officer in the ship's command center. Nick comes from Starfleet Academy and has never actually had the chance to really get into space. He is smart as a whip and is an extremely charming young man. Although Nick is a bit uncomfortable with traveling at high speeds.. he has a tendency to hold the edges of his workstation once Endeavour jumps into warp. He has a close friendship with Amasov and desires to command a Federation Starship. He is always one of the first to volunteer to go on away missions and even lead away missions if the time calls for it.  
  
Second Officer and Navigator, Lieutenant Commander Anthony "Tony" V. Vento Vento goes way back with Amasov and Isaac. These three will serve as the "big three" of the series. Tony was brought to Endeavour pending Amasov's request. Tony seems to have more control over his rank than Amasov does. He has the structure and command abilities to be a captain, however he is a bit shy of the "big chair". He is well respected among the Endeavour and has an extremely hard outer shell to him.  
  
Chief Engineer and Third in Command, Lieutenant Commander Rosalyn Sanchez The Endeavour's Chief Engineer, Sanchez is a young Puerto Rican was tends to take her duties a bit too seriously. She comes off as being very strong and tough toward the junior officers. Amasov tends to turn to her when he needs advice. Sanchez also teases Isaac romantically on occasion, because she's known him for a few years before their posting on the Endeavour. She can also repair systems quite quickly and never lets the Captain down when they need to escape in a hurry.  
  
Dr. Sara Chen A very young medic trained by the Vulcans she was among the first class to graduate from the newly established Starfleet Medical School. She was orignally aboard the Endeavour's first assignment as a field medic in training, however due to some of the circumstances, she was pushed up to Chief Medical Officer. She tends to be very anti-social around the senior staff and especially toward Captain Amasov. 


End file.
